


Erase This

by mochiJimin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Innocence, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Tragedy, at the first few chapters, btsvelvet, posting old works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiJimin/pseuds/mochiJimin
Summary: There is something weird about the girl in the river. Everyone warned Taehyung to stay away from her but Taehyung was persistent to be her friend. He knows that everyone needs at least one.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 3





	Erase This

**trailer may contain some spoilers**

_Just try to wake me up kid and you’re dead._

This is the first time his life has been threatened. Coming from the ol’ grumpy, murderous looking cousin of his from his mother’s side Taehyung has every reason to be scared. It is a known rule to any of their relatives that waking up a Min Yoongi will become the worst day of their lives. The pale skinny guy lies on the bed as if he was a corpse himself. The same bed he claimed last night as his only even though his Aunt Hani has told the older guy that he should share it with his cute cousin.

Taehyung grinned again as he remembered how his Aunt even squishes his cheeks upon saying that. Of course everyone loves him, well pushing aside his cousin who seemed to not like any person at all. Her aunt even told him that she wished he was her son instead of Yoongi. Not like his cousin cares about it anyway. In fact, the older guy told him that the only thing that’s keeping him from leaving the house is this warm soft bed of his that will remain his one true love until the day he dies.

Seeing his arms and legs sprawled wide open on the bed surely looks like he’s leaving no place for anyone to interfere in their relationship, and so Taehyung has slept on a mattress that his cousin thankfully threw at him when he was just about to sleep on the cold wooden floor. Taehyung juts his lower lip as he watched his cousin and waited for him to move just a tiniest bit to show any signs of life, but there's none. He wondered if he’s even breathing. But no, he won’t wake him up.

“I wanna go home…”

Half dragging his feet, he walks near the window and slowly parted the curtains creating just enough space for him to take a peek outside. It was such a beautiful day. No wonder his cousin is that pale because he doesn’t go out on days like this, especially now that there’s no school. Taehyung knows his cousin was determined to lock himself willingly in this house. But Taehyung can’t do that. He will definitely go crazy if a day passes by that he won’t get to feel the sun rays on his skin or smell the fresh air of this place. He hasn’t been here for years.

Taehyung suddenly thought of something.

“Should I just go out by myself?” he whispered in a singsong voice and grinned to himself. But he instantly flinched as he heard a groan.

Realizing he opened the curtains a little wider than he was supposed to, letting rays of light to enter the bedroom, he quickly closed it even before the beast wakes up from his beauty sleep. Taking careful steps once again, he headed to the door of the room and closed his eyes as the door makes a creaking sound. He was just too excited to leave, that the urge to close it fast and just run afterwards is so strong. But he still controlled himself, hoping that the squeaky noise won’t wake his cousin up. And after some grueling seconds of self control and biting his lips in the process, the door closes at last.

His aunt and uncle offered him breakfast when he went downstairs and of course he wouldn’t say no to food especially since it’s rude to refuse such a sweet offer. They feel like they were his real family. He really is happy to have them as his relatives. He joined them for a while and he throw random compliments and jokes before saying that he will go tour the village himself. They both let him without hesitation, but with her aunt asking him why won’t he try and ask his cousin Yoongi to come with him. To this Taehyung quickly shook his head and assured her that he’s fine by himself, hiding the true reason that he really just don’t want to die early.

“Just be back before the sun sets okay?” his uncle has shouted before he finally left the house.

The weather is neither hot nor chilly and just perfect for him to stroll around. Taehyung closed his eyes and breathe the clean and fresh air. So this is what it feels like to be free from the polluted air of Seoul. He opened his eyes again and smile as he started to walk down the grassy path that leads deep in the forest. Taehyung hummed to the song his friend Jimin would always sing whenever they were in a karaoke back in Seoul. He hasn’t really memorized the lyric, that’s why all he can do was hum the ballady and almost poppy tune that Namjoon hated by the way. That hyung of him preferred hip hop kind of music and not some soft “girlish” tunes like what he called Jimin’s taste are. But Taehyung likes both of those kinds of music.

After a few minutes of walking, with the sun offering him just enough heat, Taehyung all of a sudden halted his steps and look up the sky. He spotted a plane that flew across and it somehow felt lonesome all of a sudden that he sighed

“Really why is no one here?”

He looked behind him and it seems like he has done a good amount of walking since he can’t see the house of his aunt anymore. Around him he heard some birds chirps and the rustles of leaves as a soft wind blew. It’s relaxing but for a reason it makes him feel uncomfortable. Taehyung doesn’t hate the silence but a hyper kid like him belongs to parties and crowds...people which he was really not sure he would find here. _Because is he in some kind of a deserted jungle right now?_ All he can see are trees. _Where are the people at?_ He frowned as he looked around until he remembered something.

“Ah right. Aunts house is a bit farther than everyone else”

With no one around him, he can only talk to himself right now. But that won’t stop him from blabbering of course. Even with a lot of friends around him he does it a lot anyway. He won’t be called weird for nothing. But he guessed that’s why people like him, because he’s different.

He picked a stick from the ground and started walking again waving that lone branch in the air as if he was performing some kind of wizardry to his surrounding. Part of him wished that a magic spell and a wave of his magic wand would magically make another human being right in front of his eyes right then and there. He pointed to a tree, mumbled incoherent words and counted.

“One Two three…” Nothing happened. He shook his head and pointed towards the river he was about to pass this time”…one two…”Taehyung gulped

There was a fairy near the river. Or is she a nymph? If his Namjoon hyung was with him, he would probably know the answer. But then he shook his head reminding himself that there is no such thing as fairies or nymph. And fairies do have wings right? So she must be a nymph. Taehyung frowned in confusion so his mouth opened to call the creature until she suddenly turned to face him.

Taehyung blinked multiple times as he wants to know if he’s just dreaming or not. The gentle flow of the water on the river blurrily reflects the image of her. Her hair that drapes across her shoulder is as black as coal and lips as red as cherry. Her skin that was illuminated by the light of the sun is as white as snow just like his cousin Yoongi.

“S-snowhite?” he blurted out and the said Snowhite just blinked.”Oh right Snowhite is not a fairy” he mumbled to himself and unknowingly stepped forward.

The girl suddenly stood up. Her eyes doesn’t mask any hint of fear but her feet says otherwise as she looked like she was about to run away in a matter of minutes. A soft splash on the rocks made the girl cast her eyes downward and Taehyung does the same. A fish has jumped out and wriggle farther from the water, squirming. Now it looks like it was swimming on the rocks instead with its fins opening and closing as it seemed to be trying to breathe. A soft giggle made his eyes shot back straight to the girl and his heart instantly melts as she saw the sweet smile on her face. Taehyung’s mouth broke into a smile too not until he heard the girl speaks again.

“Stupid fish” the girl murmured almost in a whisper before lifting up her feet that was dangerously close to the poor creature.

Taehyung gasped and quickly scrambled towards the fish. He picks it up and hurriedly throws it back again to the water. With a satisfied grin on his face he puts his hands on his hips and look at the girl while lifting his chin up.

“It’s fine now. I saved it”

He finally saw the girl’s expression this time. But it shifts quickly from annoyed then to a sad one “You should have just let it die” she muttered. And the girl’s expression was unreadable again. Taehyung didn’t say anything back and just gave her a curious look.

“Snowhite” she muttered, eyes never really meeting his gaze and Taehyung squinted his eyes at her obvious mocking tone.

She won’t tell him her name and if not for Taehyung blocking her way she would have fled earlier. But he maintained a few spaces between them not wanting to scare the girl more, if she is even scared right now? The only person she knew who can muster such an expressionless face is his cousin Yoongi. But here she was void of any expression. Taehyung just decided to ask her again her name.

“I want to know your real name.”Taehyung whined but he really can’t help but smile seeing how pretty she is up close “Mine is Kim Taehyung and you? Oh and can we be friends?”

He speaks like he thought about it just now. He held out his hand and expects for the girl to hold it. The girl’s eyes flickered in what seemed to be a hesitation at first but then she accepted his hand, give it a slight shake before retreating her hand again quickly.

“My name is…”she paused then looked at the river”…a secret”

Taehyung’s jaw dropped

“And oh” her tone remains unchanged; flat and whisper like but she finally looked at him directly as she continued “I don’t want to be your friend”

Rude, That girl is. Taehyung has finally left the girl by the river after almost an hour of asking and getting short responses and sometimes almost no answer at all from her. He met a few kids who were just hanging out after playing a basketball game and they instantly become his friends. But it doesn’t change the fact that someone rejected his offer of friendship. It’s rare for someone to ever do that. Even the shyest and most quiet kids in their school warmed up to him instantly. His friends consist of various people who have different personalities and even though his friends told him a lot of times that he can be annoying, they continue being his friend. Unlike that girl who must be a very rare species. But he knows for sure now that she was not a fairy. Not a nymph. He was about to believe she is if not for one of the guys he met in the village who told him that she must be Joohyun.

“She’s always at the river.”

His new friend named Minho told him with a grimace on his face before he pats his back.

“If I were you, I will just stay away from her.”

“Why?” Taehyung asked quickly

The guy shrugged and looks at the other guys beside him passing the ball he was holding to the one on his right. Taehyung contemplated for a moment. Taemin and Onew who were also older than him like Minho didn’t gave an answer too but both nodded as they seemed to be agreeing to what the latter has said. Taehyung rubbed his nape and purses his lips into a thin line before finally nodding too.

“Oh okay”

He then smiled widely before running along with them as they said they were going to introduce him to some of the other kids in the village. It is still early, almost noon as the sun starts to shine brighter than earlier. The other kids were trying to outrun each other but Taehyung was contented on just following them behind as his mind wandered back on the girl at the river.

He lied. Despite his answer to his new friends, he knows he will be back again at the river just for a chance to see her again. It seems like his summer vacation would be more fun than he expect it to be after all.


End file.
